Victoria Abadeer
by BubblyMeTiffany
Summary: (Sequel to "50 Shades of Red") Victoria Abadeer is the daughter of Fionna, the last human, and Marshall Lee, The Vampire King. (I really suck at summaries, so just read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "50 Shades of Red" so go read that if you haven't yet. **

**Ok, so no matter if you all liked the idea or not I am going to write this, lol I just have this idea in my head and must write it! Plus this takes place 11 years later so Victoria is 13. **

* * *

Victoria Abadeer wasn't a normal 13 year old girl, she was the Vampire Princess, and yet she aged normally, could eat different foods, go out in the sun, she had her mother's skin tone, the only sign of being a creature of the night was her fangs. Her aunt was a cat married to a horse, and her mother was the greatest heroine of Aaa as well as a human Vampire Queen.

So its safe to say she didn't fit in well. But tonight was a big deal, her mother decided she was old enough to come to the Royal court for the first time, like all Royal children over the age of 12.

"But mom! I don't want to wear a dress!" she pouted, looking at the light green ball gown, it had a dark green ribbon around the waist.

Fionna laughed, "I felt the same way when I was your age."

Victoria remembered seeing pictures of her mom when she was younger, wearing that hat, she looked like a dork. Thank glob she traded it for a bunny headband when Victoria was five, and no longer wore a skort, instead Fionna wore loose jeans and sneakers. But not today, today her mother wore her favorite dress, it was a ruby red. "Mom do we have to go?"

"All the royalty in Aaa must go, personally I would rather play Beema but we have to."

Victoria grabbed the dress and angrily stomped off to change, "Fine! But I won't like it!"

* * *

**(Later at the Royal meeting)**

Fionna and her daughter walked through the front doors, looking over the room of well dressed Kings and Queens, not to mention all the princesses and princes. Victoria had her waist length black hair in a loose ponytail, being held in by a light green bow matching her dress.

While all the Kings discussed important treaties and the Queens gossiped, the Princesses and Princes were allowed to do as they pleased. Victoria just sat in a corner staring off into space, bored out of her mind.

"What's up Vicky?" Gumdrop asked, she hadn't even known the boy was there until he spoke. Gumdrop was very shy, he had strawberry blond hair and always dressed to impress, right now wearing a formal white long sleeve shirt and black dress pants, and a pink tie.

"Nothing, what about you?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter. Gumdrop was like her brother or cousin, they grew up together and were always very close.

"My fathers told me to stop sharing my recipes with the Kings-" he was always going on about baking,"-So I decided to hang out with you."

"When is this thing over?" Victoria asked, already ready to get home, she hated these events. So did her mother but she still forced herself and Victoria to attend.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" a flaming prince rushed up to them, leaving a trail of fire behind him, he looked back and noticed it, "oops."

As one of his babysitters-or staff as Flame Prince called them- gently put it out and FP looked back to us.

"So, what happened?" Victoria asked, still with a look of boredom on her face.

"As you know, my birthday is coming up next week!" the Flame Prince continued excitedly, "And that means my 13th mind blowing party is coming up soon!"

"Awesome Blaze!" Gumball replied, using his first name. His parents named him because of the whole made of fire thing, he had a Mohawk like his father, and similar clothes too, almost like a mini Flame King.

"Yeah! I wish it was today instead of this lame meeting." Victoria looked over to see her mother signaling for her to come, "I gotta go dudes, be back later." she sighed and got up, flattening out her dress before going to Fionna's side.

(Victoria POV)

"Will you go call Peppermint Maid to see if your brother is ok?" my mother asked me, _great, _he was always getting into trouble, he was six so who could blame him though? I nodded and walked into the hallway and called up PMM.

"How's the demon boy?" I ask as she picks up, _ technically he was a demon. _

_"_Oh he's just fine, how are yo-" she was cut of by the sound of a plate smashing in the background.

"Joseph L. Abadeer put that plate down right now!" I couldn't help but laugh quietly listening to her yell at him, I heard him whine a little then PMM telling him to take a time-out, "As I was saying," he attention was back on the phone call, "How are you?"

"I'm bored." I moaned, realizing it was already nine and mom would want to be going home soon, "I gotta go, talk to you later!" I hung up the phone and walked fast back to inform her that Joey (That's what we all called him) had been punished for breaking stuff.

"We better get home anyway, did you have a good time?" she asked, we both looked at each other for a minute until bursting into laughter, "me neither!"

* * *

"Mommy!" Joey ran up and hugged her legs, she ruffled his already messy black hair. Joey looked almost exactly like me, there was no doubt we were brother and sister.

I went upstairs and changed into a neon green tank top and a black skort, I loved this outfit. I loved green like my mom loved blue, Joey always liked red. I plopped down on my soft bed and looked around the dark room, it was nice and peaceful.

I sat up a little and gently grabbed the small wooden box on the nightstand, it wasn't painted or decorated, just a basic wooden box. I opened it and the music started to play, memories flooded back, and I looked at the small photo inside. It was me, my father and mother, and of course Joey. I quietly sang along with the melody.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

I hugged the box tightly to my chest and wiped a few stray tears away, my eyes started to close, I looked over at the window and saw the stars dancing and sparkling in the moonlight.

"I miss you daddy."

* * *

**Ok, so I wanted to make this like "Adventure Time: The Next Generation". The song here is "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift that's my favorite song and it fits in so well. **

**Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

* * *

"Aunt Cake is coming!" Joey screamed while running around the house, he loved Cake coming over while Fionna had to do some task that would take longer than usual.

"Did somebody say my name?!" Cake asked walking through the front door, she hadn't changed at all.

"Cake!" Fionna hugged her sister, taking a break from packing.

"How are you sugar?" Cake asked, while Joey ran up to her holding his hands out.

"Candy?!" he reminded his aunt, she always brought some type of sugary treat. She placed a piece of chocolate in his palms and he ran off.

"Remember, no catnip while I'm gone." Fionna told her sister, Cake always got a little crazy around catnip, "I'll be back in a week, don't cause any trouble!" she shouted and hugged Victoria and Joey at the same time.

* * *

(Victoria POV)

**Later that day...**

"Don't you think you should go out and get some fresh air instead of playing Beema all day?" Cake asked me.

"I'm so close to beating Mom's high score!" I argued, continuing to press the buttons on the controller. The screen suddenly went black and next to the little robot was Aunt Cake tapping her foot pointing to the door.

"But-"

"No! Its beautiful outside, go on a walk or something." Cake continued to point at the door.

I moaned and went outside, making sure to slam the door shut to express my anger toward the command. I heard Joey sitting behind the shed where mom kept her weapons, he was probably eating bugs or something close to it.

"This is so unfair." I mumbled, walking toward the woods, I liked to hang out there when I was bored. When I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Vicky! Wait up!" Gumdrop called out, he was panting from running, by the time he caught up to me he was about to pass out.

"I... need.. your... help." he got out, finally he regained normal breathing and could stand up straight.

"With what?"

"A wolf got caught in an illegal hunting trap just outside the woods, about five yards east from here." he informed me.

"Poor little guy. Sure I'll help."

We walked east until I heard the animal's whimpering and cries. There it was, grey-ish with slight hints of brown, the wolf had its paw caught in a claw like trap. So I walked to its side.

"Vicky! Don't go near it!" Gumdrop warned.

"Come on! Stop being a baby, this poor guy is in pain. He wouldn't hurt a fly." I patted its head and guess what? Nothing happened.

"I would prefer to watch from far."

"Have it your way." I slowly opened the trap and the creature pulled its paw out, it was in worst shape then I thought, probably broken.

Instead of running off, the wolf just laid down and continued to cry.

"Aw! I know, Aunt Cake can fix you up really quick." I looked over to see Gumdrop with his mouth wide open. "What?"

"You can't be serious!" Gumdrop shouted. The wolf stood up, but held the hurt paw in the air. "That animal is dangerous!"

"Oh please! Look at the little guy!" I argued, signaling toward the wolf, which limped to my side.

"That dirty animal isn't going home with you." Gumdrop told me, trying to put on the whole protective act. As soon as he said that the animal growled and showed its teeth. Gumdrop screamed like a little girl and ran off.

After calming my laughter, I looked down to realize the wolf was missing. In its place was a boy, about 15, he had dark brown hair and looked like a human. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with "Bite Me" on it.

"What? Your not scared?" he asked, was he trying to scare me? Please, you can't scare me even if you tried your hardest.

"No way! My grandmother is the Lady of Evil, there's _no _way you can scare me." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Oh! Excuse me, I didn't know I was talking to royalty." he said sarcastically, "So what are you? Heir to the Night-O-Sphere or something?"

"No, my brother is. He is also the next _Vampire King _so you better watch yourself." I warned him, he just started laughing.

"Your tellin' me your related to Vampires?!" he continued to laugh, "You look like a human!"

"Hey! I'm a vampire... sort of." I argued, flashing my perfectly white fangs.

"Then why are you out in the sun?"

"touché werewolf boy."

"So you figured out the whole wolf thing huh? You must not be as stupid as I thought." he smirked. "I'm Ethan, and you are?"

"Victoria Abadeer, the Vampire Princess." I used my whole title, he eyed my confused for a minute until finally speaking.

"A vampire princess... I thought there weren't any more of them."

"There are, they just lurk in the shadows, so my family basically doesn't really have a kingdom or anything."

"Good. Maybe that's why your not a stuck up snob like the rest of Aaa's royal community."

I realized his hand was still bleeding, "You gonna be ok?"

"Eh, I just need a little down time."

"I have an idea!" I grabbed his unhurt hand and started running toward my house.

"What is it?"

"Turn into a wolf!"

"Why?"

"My aunt has some special cure and I'll ask her if I can use some for you!" I explained.

"Awesome." he went back to being a wolf when we made it to the front door.

I rushed in the door and was followed by Ethan, he was limping but still moved pretty fast. "Aunt Cake! Are you here?!"

"Yeah, wha-" Cake looked shocked at the wolf by my side, "W-Wolf! Victoria what did you do?!"

Oh yeah, forgot my aunt was a cat. "He got hurt in a hunting trap and I need that special cure you made."

"T-take it. Just get that thing out of this house as soon as possible."

"Thanks!" I ran up the stairs, followed by Ethan, and grabbed the bottle in the bathroom before going into my bedroom.

I locked the door to prevent Cake coming in and seeing not only a werewolf, but a boy in my room. "Ok, coast is clear."

"Why didn't you tell me you were part cat?" he laughed, now sitting on my bed in his human form.

"I'm not. My mother was adopted by cats, I love them so stop please don't freak Cake out anymore." I uncapped the bottle and poured a little on his wound.

It completely disappeared, "Nice." he said, looking at his now healed hand.

"Now... get out." I told him.

"What?" he asked confused, "Is it passed your bedtime?"

"No! I just don't want a wolf boy in my room all night!" I argued, this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Tsk tsk... Your aunt could have heard that." he teased, but he was right. And she did, the loud knocks on my door signaled it was time for Ethan to hide.

"Victoria? Are you ok?" Cake asked, still knocking.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just, uh... Getting ready for bed." I hoped she would buy it.

"Ok then, do you need your music box?" Cake asked. I heard Ethan's muffled laughs.

"No! I mean, I have it. Thank you."

"Goodnight." I heard her walk away, I let out a sigh, _Why did she have to mention it?!_

"Music box huh? Did you have a nightlight too?" he teased.

"Don't you dare!" I whispered loudly, "That thing is very important to me!"

"Why?"

"None of your business." I grabbed it and laid down on my bed, Ethan was still sitting on it.

"Oh come on." he tried to get me to tell, why would I?

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat." he took the music box from my arms and opened it, the music started playing and I watched him look at the tiny picture inside.

"Don't laugh." I told him.

"Why would I?"

"Because it's baby-ish" I mumbled.

"No it's not. What are the words?" he asked.

"Why do you care." the tune was starting to get to me, I was about to cry but held it in because Ethan was staring at me.

"Because I like it." he smiled, "Now, tell me the words."

"Promise not to laugh or tease?" I asked.

"Promise."

I sang the lyrics softly so only he could hear them.

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

I hadn't even realized it but he had fallen asleep, I laughed a little. No matter what, that song could make anybody tired. Including me.

* * *

**YAY! Ethan! I wanted to have Victoria and Ethan have a similar relationship to Fionna and Marshall. Again the song is "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift, and if your wondering, I plan on explaining what happened to Marshall later. **

**Chapter 3 coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

(Victoria POV)

"Wake up!" Cake yelled, I rubbed my eyes and realized Ethan was still fast asleep at the foot of the bed, "_Thank glob I locked the door or else Cake would kill me." _

"Are you up?!" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I got up and fixed my ponytail, changed into the same outfit like everyday, and decided to wake up the lazy werewolf.

"Hey dude! Wake up!" I shook him until he woke up, "You gotta turn into a wolf, like, right now!"

He did as I told him and I unlocked the door, and Cake walked in.

"W-Wolf is still here!" she shouted, pointing to Ethan on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm taking him back right now." I told her.

"G-Go now."

"Fine." I signaled for Ethan to come while I walked out my bedroom pass Cake, he followed and not to long after we were half way through the forest outside.

"You can change back now." I told him.

"Why? You don't like animals?" he changed back and now was walking beside me.

"I love animals!" I argued, I swear one more time he teases me or something I'm going to get some sliver bullets and-

"So you love me?" he snapped me out of thought, I looked over to see him smiling.

"I don't love you."

"Your just in denial." he laughed.

"Whatever, where do you live anyway? Underground or something?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"What? Just because I'm part wild animal means I live in the woods? Its not very nice to judge people." we both stopped for a minute, since we had been walking for a while, "There's a cabin some where around here, my mother is probably freakin' out by now."

"Your mom, huh?"

"Yeah, where I your parents anyway? All I've seen is that cat."

"My mom is out on some mission for King Gumball."

"And you dad?"

"None of your business." I smiled, "I didn't hear about your father."

"My dad is a wolf man who likes to eat rats and blah blah blah... your turn." He smirked.

"Can you get home from here?" I asked, avoiding the topic.

"Yup. What do you got a date or something?" he laughed.

"No, just something I gotta do."

"Need help?"

"Nope, I like to go alone."

"See ya later."

"Please, why would I hang around you?" I asked.

"Because you like me."

"Flatter yourself all you want wolf boy, we both know its not true." I laughed and started walking off. After I was out of site, I started running in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

(Ethan POV)

"_Where is this girl going?" _I asked myself, even in wolf-state I could barely keep up, "_Why is she running?". _After running after her for awhile, she came to a stop just outside the forest edge.

Using my amazing predator skills, I snuck up behind her. She was now sitting on the ground hugging her legs to her chest, "_Is she moping? Probably thinking about how much she loves me."_

"You can stop praising yourself." she mumbled.

"How did you do that?!" I asked, she read my mind? Well that's just rude.

"Vampire thing."

"Oh... Whatcha doing?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm glad I did, your crying." I changed back to human form and sat next to her, she was crying, I could smell the salty tears.

"Please go away."

"Not until I know your ok."

"Why would you care?"

"Duh, dogs are naturally loyal."

"Your a wolf."

"Close enough." he laughed.

**(Victoria POV)**

"Your insane." I giggled, and elbowed his side.

"You insanely like-like me." he blurted out.

I glared at him, "How did you come up with that theory?"

"If you didn't I'm pretty sure you'd have killed me by now." he laughed, "Since your mother is, like, the greatest fighter in Aaa."

"I don't like you."

"Nothing is impossible Victoria!" he shouted in a ridiculous tone, quickly leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey!"

"One day it will be on the mouth!" He started running off into the woods, "Because nothing is IMPOSSIBLE!" he laughed. Victoria blushed and watched until he was completely out of sight, letting out a sigh and walking back home.

* * *

(? POV)

"Father, I spotted her just outside the forest with a werewolf boy."

"Job well done, a boy you say? I think this may turn out helpful." the man tapped his chin.

"You remember my reward, don't you?"

"Yes, but first lets plan this out, revenge is a dish best served cold." the man smirked and walked out of the dark room.

* * *

**Hmmm... I wonder who that could be? You just have to wait and see! **

**Review maybe? The box is right down there! **


	4. Chapter 4

**What time is it?! Update time!**

* * *

One week later...

"Good morning sunshine!" Fionna greeted her daughter when she came downstairs, only to get a shrug in response. Fionna lifted up a plate on the table in front of her, "Pancakes?"

Victoria nodded and sat down at the table across from her brother who was playing with a toy car or something like that, she really didn't pay attention.

_Victoria Abadeer is not a morning person._

After Fionna finished flipping the last pancake, she walked over to the table and set down the mile high stack of delicious fluffy goodness that is _pancakes. _

After a long, silent breakfast, Fionna finally turned to Victoria and asked,"So is Ethan coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah Vicky, is your boyfriend coming?!" Joey laughed.

"You little brat!" Victoria reached out to grab him but he jumped out of his seat and ran off, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Well ... is he?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my baby is in love!" Fionna stood up and picked up all the dish and threw them in the sink. _Lets just say Fionna wasn't a housewife, she hated cleaning with a passion. _

"Mom, please don't embarrass me tonight!" Victoria begged, walking over to the sink and starting the water.

"I won't. Promise!"

* * *

Victoria had told her mother when she returned everything about Ethan, after the initial shock of him being a werewolf (She was raised by cats, what did you expect?), Fionna warmed up to the idea and invited him for dinner the next day, which was today.

Now, Victoria was _not _the type to be girly, she was far from it. She hated the color pink, make-up, dresses, and glob forbid she come close to a doll.

No, Victoria Abadeer enjoyed causing trouble around Aaa, fighting monsters, torturing her brother, her favorite color was green, and she hadn't taken an interest in relationships until recently...

She shook her head at the thought, _scratch that, _she still hadn't taken an interest in relationships. All she knew was that Ethan was a guy, _a very hot one if she may add, _and her liked her. Nothing to worry about, right? Right?!

It was something to worry about, _Ethan liked her. _He hadn't told her yet, but come on, she saw how he acted around her, there was no doubting he would sneak looks at her when she wasn't looking, he would kiss her on the cheek goodbye, oh glob he would _kiss _her. And when he did, Victoria's heart would not only flip-flop, it would do cartwheels too. So Victoria was in a very difficult state at this point in time, she never felt like this before.

So right now, Victoria was walking through the forest looking for the home of a certain boy who's olive green eyes could see right through her. And that made her want to just sit and stare at him for hours, but no way that would happen because that's just plain out _weird_ to look at people for hours and say nothing.

It was cold today so instead of her normal black shorts and neon green tee shirt, Victoria was wearing long black jeans,a light green sweater with a white kitten on the front, plus a white coat with buttons in the front, black boots, and to top it all off, her favorite hat that was white and had two strings hanging down on each side with a fluffy ball at the end of each with matching gloves.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest walk ever, Victoria saw a little cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. It seemed warm and cozy, and Victoria walked up to the door and knocked lightly, her gloves muffling the noise.

"Coming!" a similar voice shouted from inside, followed by mumbling. Suddenly the door flew open and a tall girl stood there looking at Victoria. She had on a loose tee shirt and sweatpants, her hair messy.

"So your this vampire princess my bro has been seeing, huh?" she asked. "I'm kinda disappointed, thought you'd be a real vampire, your not that cute either."

"Who are you?" Victoria asked after calming herself down from being so rudely insulted.

"I'm Ethan's big sister." she turned around and walked back in, leaving the door open for Victoria to come in. She sat down on the couch and continued to watch whatever she was watching before, Victoria walked over and sat down next to her and joined in.

After a few minutes, Ethan came out from a different room and watched wide-eyed as Victoria and his sister chatted about how fake the blood looked in the film.

"Oh look! Ethan finally got up enough nerve to come out to see his girlfriend!" the girl laughed and shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Shut up Megan!" he shouted and stomped over to the couch, sitting down next to Victoria and wrapping one arm around her shoulders. Thank glob he was to busy arguing with his sister to realized the blush on her face.

"You better not be gossiping about me!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" Megan chuckled, "Its not like I'm going to tell her about the collection on movies you keep under your bed."

His face was redder than the night-o-sphere soil, "Megan I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

After a whole hour of _this_, Victoria had enough. Finally she spoke up, "Hey Ethan."

He looked at the girl stuck behind him and Megan, suddenly realizing she hadn't talked the whole time. "What's up Vicky?"

"I think I better go, my mom needs me to help cook dinner tonight."

"Oh." he stood up after she did and followed her to the door, "Sorry we didn't get to talk much."

"Its fine, we'll talk tonight!" she replied cheerfully.

"Ok, see you later." he kissed her cheek, making her blush, like every time and she walked off.

Ethan Hunt (Werewolf last names are so corny) wasn't the type to date girls. Sure he did date girls in the pass, he had very deep relationships in the pass. He may only be 15 but that didn't mean anything, he had started dating when he was 13. But he never met a girl like _Victoria_. Sure she is royalty, the princess of Vampires, but she wasn't rude and stuck up like most princess.

Victoria made him happy, when he saw her, the world would be a little brighter than before. The way she blushed when he kissed her goodbye, or when he did something else like that, it made him laugh. At the same time, Victoria wasn't just another girl, she was... well Ethan really can't think of a word for this feeling.

Megan walked up behind him while he watched her figure disappear into the woods. Letting out a small giggle before her brother turned around with a look of confusion on his face, "What?"

"Dude... You were totally checking out her butt!"

"Shut up."

* * *

**yeah, so this chapter is really about the EthanXVictoria relationship. Sorry I haven't updated recently, been busy. **

**Next chapter coming soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to BossKing109 for the idea of a special chapter all about... **Drumroll**... JOEY! Hahaha and to think I was going to tell ya'll what's up with Marshall. **

* * *

Joesph Lee Abadeer wasn't any 6 year old boy, he was heir to the Night-O-Sphere, the next Vampire King, and that's all without not to mention his plans to be the greatest hero of Aaa. He was the only son of Marshall, which gives him special rights. Some may say that he was a little stupid...

_He's not, he just doesn't like_ learning.

If there is one thing Joey loves more than adventuring, it's his mother. Constantly by her side, but how could he not be when his mother kills crazy monsters and had a collection of rare swords?! Let it be said Joey was a Momma's boy and proud of it. And it showed, like right now, they were sitting on the floor while him and her watched the Lion King the 5th time since this morning. He snuggled up next to her, both wearing their favorite sweaters, his red and Fionna's yellow.

"AHHHHHHHH SAVVENYAAAA BABICHIBABAA" Joey sang with the beginning song at the top of his lungs, Fionna ruffled his short black hair as she laughed.

"Are we really going to watch this again?"

Joey glared at her for a minute, "Yes we are."

* * *

After the movie was over this time, Joey had enough and ran outside with his wooden sword, smashing flowers and branches with it pretending to be hero saving helpless people. "You'll never defeat me!"

He responded to himself in a deeper tone, "You shall never see the light of day again Joey!"

"I wouldn't bet on that!" he replied to himself in his normal voice, kicking and slashing at thin air until he felt content with himself. "Hasta la vista, baby." he shouted, holding his tiny wooden sword up in victory.

"Oh Joey, your so handsome and strong!" he said in a girly voice.

"No way! Girls got cooties, I'm not gettin' messed up in that biz." he answered, which was getting pretty weird since he was talking to himself.

"Yo little dude, why you talking to yourself?"

Joey spun around to see his older sister, letting out a huff and crossing his arms he replied, "Because I can."

"People will think your crazy." Victoria rolled her eyes, "I think you are already so it really doesn't matter to me."

"Victoria I'm going to tell mom your teasing me again!" he threatened, "Where were you all morning, anyway?"

"Witnessing our future."

"Wait, wha-"

"What did you do?" she cut him off.

"Me and mom watched Lion King!" he told her, starting to run in circles around her, _this kid never stops moving. _

"I feel bad for mom." she laughed, grabbing him and pulling the boy into a headlock.

"Let go of me!"

"Never!" she continued to laugh and eventually pinned him to the ground, he sighed and let out one last scream, getting the attention of Fionna.

"Oh crap." Victoria mumbled under her breath as Fionna came storming out of the house looking very, _very _upset. "Victora Abadeer you let him go right now!"

She let him loose, causing Joey to fall flat on the ground, Victoria stepped back a few feet before turning and running full speed into the forest behind her. Only to be held back by the collar of her sweater.

"I can explain!" she cried out, feeling her mother drag her back to the house, oh this wasn't good. "I was just teasing him!" she told her, watching as Joey stuck his tongue out at her.

After they all got inside, and Fionna sat Victoria on the couch next to Joey, she sighed and started to talk, "I understand you hate each other, but can you please just act like friends? I'm getting sick and tired of you-" she pointed to Victoria, "- teasing and trapping Joey. And you-" she pointed to Joey, "- Stealing her stuff and teasing her also."

Both kids sat in complete silence, staring at their mother, and she stared back. "Understand?"

"Yes." they answered at the same time.

"Good, now. Let's get ready for dinner!" she sighed and walked away, with a feeling of relief. Not that they would listen.

* * *

**Yeah, so basically this wasn't really going to be in the story, it's more of a bonus. Don't thank me, go thank the brilliant mind of BossKing109 for this chapter! **

**Two updates in one day, _I'm on a roll!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lets continue, shall we?**

**Yo, check out my profile, I'm currently doing fan-fiction commissions. **

**Anyways, important chapter I guess, nah not really. Next Chappy is gonna answer a lot of your questions, I swear this story has a curse on it, every time I try to write something the computer screws up. Just glad it worked out finally.**

* * *

"No, no, no, no..." Victoria mumbled, searching her room for her favorite shirt, it was dark green with "Princess" written in white on the front. Right now she was looking through her closet wearing only a pair of dark blue jeans and her bra. Her eyes widened from happiness as she saw it in the back, hanging on hanger. Victoria grabbed it and put it on just in time as somebody knocked on the door downstairs.

"Hey." Ethan said to the little boy standing in front of him, he was wearing a black tee shirt and baggy black jeans.

"So your my sister's boyfriend, huh?" Joey asked, looking at him curiously. Ethan nodded. "Can you really change into a wolf?" he asked, and again Ethan nodded. "Awesome!" Joey shouted and ran into the kitchen, almost running into Victoria, who had just come downstairs.

"So, where's your mom?" Ethan asked as she walked over.

"In the kitchen," she replied, "Don't act stupid tonight, ok?"

"Got it."

At dinner, everyone got to know each other, there was a quick debate over whether a ogre could beat a giant spider, Joey couldn't have desert because of throwing a plastic car at Ethan's head, and Victoria trying not to puke from Fionna's cooking. Lets just say, _Fionna isn't very good at cooking. _

"Did you have a good time?" Victoria asked curiously, her and Ethan were sitting on a log outside the small, wooden cabin she called home. Ethan nodded, "Yeah, your brother is cool, and your mom is pretty awesome."

"Good to know." she laughed, leaning against his shoulder and looking up at the stars dancing in the pitch black sky. Ethan looked down at the watch on his left hand, it was almost ten. "Hey Vicky, you got anything planned for the rest of the night?" he asked, looking over to her and awaiting an answer.

"Nope, why do you ask?"

"There's this party-"

"I'M IN!" she squealed excitedly, "Oh my glob I'm so excited!" she stood up and jumped around happily, pulling Ethan up off the log and spinning him around in the moonlight.

"Are you sure your mom will me ok with this?"

She stopped dancing and looked over to the house, a loud crash could be heard, followed by Fionna's yelling. "I think she won't mind, she seems busy..."

* * *

The various colored lights flashed, lighting up the old, abandon cave with rainbows of light. The music was loud and made you want to dance, Victoria looked around with eyes wide, the random people dancing and drinking all around her, crazy looking animals hanging from the ceiling, one with tentacles. Her eyes wandered to a large spring, people jumping in as the water seemed to be boiling, and all Victoria could think was...

This. Is. Awesome.

Ethan, on the other hand, held onto her shoulders protectively as they walked deeper in the cave, glaring at the boys who dared look at _his_ Victoria. If you didn't already know, werewolves are naturally protective of what they have, and Ethan had Victoria, and she was no acceptation to that rule

Suddenly it dawned on him that Victoria was no longer in front of him, his hands no longer on her shoulders. "Vicky?!" he called out, trying to yell loud enough to be heard over the very loud music, "Vicky?!"

Meanwhile, a very excited Victoria was wandering around the party, stopping for a minute to watch the dance floor full of people. The DJ getting everyone to bust out their best moves, she even noticed a familiar face. "Ice Prince!" she shouted and ran up to the boy, he was about two years older than her, making him 16.

"Oh, Hey Vick." he greeted her, turning toward the younger girl and leaving the girl he was talking to alone. The Ice Prince was nothing like his mother, who used the power of her crown to make him, that's probably why he has the magic of it without wearing the headgear. He was dressed in a dark blue sweater and black sweatpants, his white hair combed back, and most noticeable was his dark blue eyes.

"Don't call me that, it sounds disgusting." she pouted, he always called her that, even since they first met...

-_Flashback-_

"You stay here, mommy's going to beat the old Ice hag's butt, ok?" Fionna asked the five year old girl, who nodded in response. She patted the girl's head between her pigtails and ran off in the direction the Ice Queen was waiting for her.

"Hi." a young boy said, he was about 7, white hair hanging in his eyes as he sat next to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Victoria!" she replied, opening her mouth to show off two tiny fangs and her front teeth missing, "Who are you?"

"Ice Prince."

"Is your mommy Ice Queen?" she asked and he nodded, watching as both their mothers dueled not to far away, every now and then glancing over to check on the kids. "My mommy calls her 'Ice Hag'" she told him.

"My mom calls your mom stuff too, but I can't say them." he laughed. Victoria played with the hem of her sweater, until an idea came to her mind, "Why don't we play a game?"

"Sure Vick." he lifted his hand, that was glowing blue, and made a swing set out of ice for them.

"THAT'S HISTORICAL!" She yelled, running over and jumping on the play set, swinging back and forth. The Ice Prince joined her, playing all day until Fionna rescued Rock Prince from Ice Queen. Since their parents fought almost daily, the two grew closer and closer. Ice Prince sometimes thought of Victoria as his little sister.

_-End Of Flashback-_

"I'll call you whatever I want." he poked her stomach teasingly, "And you can't do anything about it."

"Oh really?" she smirked, "Then I can call you by your _real _name, in front of all these people." His face filled with horror, "No! I mean, you can't! I'll stop calling you 'Vick', just please, don't!" he pleaded, getting down on his knees and begging.

She let out a loud sigh, "Fine, but you can't hide that your name is Snowflake forever..." she whispered, laughing at the end. Ice Queen really must hate her son, naming him that. Whenever it was brought up the blue skinned prince would turn red, poor guy.

"What have you been doing?" Ethan asked, his tone sounded as if he was slightly annoyed. Who wouldn't have been? His girlfriend goes running off into a crowd of people and ends up talking to some blue guy. "Who is he?"

"This dude is Ice Prince, were good friends." she answered, then turning to the prince, "And this here is Ethan, my boyfriend." she said proudly, now holding tightly onto Ethan's arm as the werewolf boy glared at her friend.

"Hello." Ice Prince said, "So crazy Victoria here has herself a boyfriend, huh?" he teased.

"Yeah, a werewolf boyfriend, better lay off buddy." he whispered, trying to scare the prince into running off. The Ice Prince only burst out in laughter and so did Victoria, "Dude! He's like my brother!" Victoria got out between laughs.

"Oh..." Ethan watched the two laugh, happy that they were just friends, but obviously embarrassed that he would think other wise, and their laughing wasn't helping that.

"Thanks for the laugh." Ice Prince let out another chuckle, waving to his long time best friend before walking off into the crowd.

Before Victoria had the chance to run off again, Ethan dragged her out of there.

"Why do we have to go?!"

"Because, you ain't old enough to go to these parties, you just run off." he told her, yanking the girl's wrist harder as she tried to release herself from his strong grip.

"But-"

"No, your mom probably is gonna be upset already..." he looked down at his watch, "It's already been two hours!"

After a few more minutes of quiet walking, other than Victoria protests every so often, the had come to a stop on the porch in front of the wooden cabin, a small lamp the only light source in the darkness of night, both stood there. Not knowing what to do next.

"_She looks so pretty, glob I gotta take her out at night more."_ Ethan thought to himself, admiring the girl's black hair, always in a ponytail. He continued to stand there, looking into her blue eyes, like endless seas that contain both mercy and punishment, because that was her... she was that mix.

"_Glob he's staring at my face!" _Victoria thought, "_What do I do? Punch him? No. Kick him? Nah... Kiss him? Why not, he does it to me all the time, worth a shot." _

And with that Victoria leaned toward him, kissing him longer than he had ever kissed her. Her hands went around his neck as they stayed like that until...

The door creaked open, Joey stood there wide eyed as he watched them. Victoria was just about to crush him when she looked into the living room, right there, sitting next to her mother, was the one the only...

"Daddy?"

* * *

**MARSHALL! Ah, aren't you excited? **

**Remember, check out my profile. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, somebody asked me if I planned on doing a fan-fic for Joey, but I think I'll just continue with this one and add the little guy more into it. How about a chapter just for him? Yeah, that's what I'll do, but first lets get our questions answered about MARSHALL!**

* * *

Victoria slammed the door quickly, leaning against it while facing Ethan, she looked like she saw a ghost. "Oh crap, this isn't good."

"What? Who is it?" Ethan asked, trying to figure out who could have his girlfriend in such a state. "It's my dad, he's a week early!" she grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him to the other side of the house, right below her bedroom window, "You know how to climb, right?"

"Yup." he smiled, holding her tightly in his free arm and climbing up to the window with the other. Ethan set her down on the bedroom floor before sitting down on fluffy bed, waiting to get some answers. "So, isn't your dad back a good thing?"

"That. Is. Not. My. Dad." she stated, pulling out the old music box and sitting down beside him. "My dad left a long time ago, replaced by that thing down there."

Ethan looked on with curiosity while she opened up the box, the melody played and she pulled open a small door hidden under the photo of her family. Inside was dozens of pictures, Victoria at every age with here family. "What's all this?" he asked, picking up a couple of them and looking them over.

"Family photos, duh." she replied, searching through the collection for the certain one she wanted. There were pictures of everything, Victoria's first birthday, Joey's first birthday, and other occasions similar to those. "Ah-Ha!" she said proudly, holding up the picture of Marshall, wearing a red shirt and baggy jeans. "This is my dad."

They were inter-upped by a loud knocking at the door, Victoria gestured to the window. Ethan got the hint and climbed down, turning into a wolf as soon as he got on the ground. Victoria walked over and opened the door, and in the doorway was her brother Joey, "What do you want?"

"Well miss-I'm-In-Big-Trouble-With-Mom-And-Dad-For-Going-out-At-Night-Without-Telling-anybody, Mom sent me to get you." he smiled brightly up at her, "So get you lazy butt down stairs."

"I hate you." she mumbled, pushing the young boy aside and slowly walking down the hall to the stairs. By now Joey had caught up with her and was walking next to her, staying quiet while she walked down and turned to the living room, only to be caught in a tight hug. "Hey dad."

"What? I haven't seen you all for five months and the best I can get is a 'Hey Dad', very disappointing." he told her. Marshall was King of the Night-O-Sphere now, which meant long times away from home creating chaos in the depth of hell, and him always dressing like some rich business man. Right now, a white shirt and red tie, and black pants of course. "How old are you now? 10, 11?"

"In one week I'll be 14, remember?" she sighed, sitting down on the couch with her father, "Why so early?"

"I can't come home to see my little girl for her birthday? A very important one if I may add." he answered, the jewel around his neck shining brightly from the dim light that filled the room.

"Not as important as running the demon pit." she mumbled quietly, but Marshall heard her.

"Business is business." he shrugged. Victoria had enough, every time he visited he acted like they were some side-project. He probably wouldn't even care if she died, all because that stupid necklace was filling him with chaos and evil.

"Daddy, will you take the amulet off for me?" she asked, but it came out as more of a plea.

"We've talked about this before, I can't." he told her in a stern tone, that's what sent the girl over the edge.

"Why?!" she snapped, "Why did you have to put that thing on in the first place, huh? Because Grandma threatened you and mom? You two could have fought her off! There's no reason to be like this, I want my _dad_ back, but that's impossible isn't it?! Because now he's just some demon ruler that ruined my life! Why do you even come back to see us? We all know you'd rather be giving people horrible punishments for not reason, even Joey knows! THE SIX YEAR OLD KNOWS!" by know tears of both sadness and angry were falling down her face.

"You will not raise your voice at me-"

"Don't talk to me any more! I'm just done with this, you'll never change!" she shouted, running upstairs and slamming her bedroom door shut. Sobbing lightly into her pillow thinking about how every single thing she said down there was true, and how she would give up everything just to have him back to normal. An idea came to her, she wrote a short note out saying she'll be at Ethan's until her so called father leaves, because Fionna would be worried sick and this wasn't her mom's fault.

After climbing out the window and starting to walk toward the woods, she started to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach, so she walked faster. "Hello?" she called out, no answer. "Ethan? Is that you?" she asked, stopping this time. Abruptly a large object struck her head, causing the girl to pass out.

* * *

**Short, but I wrote this in an hour so it ain't special.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yup, another chapter. Cliffhanger ending on the last one, you guys are just a-m-a-z-i-n-g.**

* * *

"So... whatcha planning on doing to me?" Victoria asked curiously, looking over to the person guarding the door to the cool, dark room her kidnapper had her locked up in. It had been about about an hour since she woke up, and recently discovered the guard wasn't fond of conversation. "Painful punishment, some sick sexual torture, maybe even death?" she chuckled, surprisingly staying completely calm in this situation.

And, like every other time she talked, there was no answer. "What? You can't talk?" she teased, even though it was dark, she noticed a tall figure coming toward the chair she was currently tied up on. "Oh, lucky me... another visitor."

"Be quiet, young girl." he told her, walking into the light near her seat, allowing the girl's jaw to drop open in shock at who it was. He only let out an unsettling laugh, "Don't you have something to say?"

"I just thought it would be somebody cooler." she smirked, "Never in a million years would I have guess that my own Uncle Gum-dork would kidnap me, since that's a little weird... why the trouble, anyway?"

"First off, I suggest you don't call the person with your life in their hands names, second... I never really wanted this to go this far, but your mother left me no other choice, picking that blood-sucker over me!" he started getting angry, "So many years trying to charm your mom, going slow, not to scare her. But no, she goes off with the Vampire King... leaving me with no choices for a wife! I had to settle for some lonely guy!"

"Because the only lady who would love you is your own mother-"

His pink hand coming in contact with her face sent a loud smacking sound to fill the room, but Victoria just smiled, earning another, harder one. "You shut up! You're the reason my life is ruined! You're the result of their disgusting marriage."

"Why am I here? If you're just some unhappy piece of candy-"

He grabbed hold of her chin, staring directly into her blue eyes, his own purple ones filled with rage. " Your mother will be out looking for you, and hopefully your father, too. The perfect time to strike." he laughed evilly, the look of calm and collected left Victoria's face, replace with an expression of fear and hatred.

"I'll kill you if you touch them." she whispered, spitting into the candy king's eye. He wiped it off, walking out of the room and the guard followed. The large metal door slamming shut behind them, leaving the teenager tied up in the room, alone.

* * *

Joey watched as his mother searched through her sword shed, pulling out one then throwing off to the side. It had been ten minutes since she found the note, and she _wasn't happy._

"Mommy, can't we just go in the morning?" the little boy asked, it was already passed one in the morning, and that meant Joey was up way passed his bedtime. Fionna turned around quickly, she didn't know her son was still awake, "Joey, go to bed, ok?"

He nodded and let out a quiet yawn, then running back inside to sleep. Meanwhile Fionna had found her pure silver dagger, just in case these werewolves got any ideas, then following the footsteps that were definitely made by Victora.

Ethan, on the other hand, was trying to find a way into the Candy Kingdom without being seen. He had seen Victoria being knocked out, and tracked her and the other person here. He could turn into a wolf, but then the candy people would explode from fear of seeing such an animal. And he couldn't just walk in there letting her kidnapper see him coming, yeah... Ethan had everything planned, if anything happened to his Vicky, that guy would beg for death.

The noise of leaves being crushed echoed in Ethan's ears due to his sensitive hearing, turning around quickly and ready to attack, Ethan calmed down at the sight of Joey. "Hey kid, what are you doing up?"

"I got a feeling my sister is in trouble." Joey answered, "And I'm gonna save her." he said proudly, holding up his fist and ready to go. Ethan shook his head and laughed softly, "How old are you? Like, 5?"

"6, get it right next time." Joey warned him, pulling out a small dagger from his pocket, Ethan looked down in shock as the young boy twirled the weapon skillfully in his hand. "What?" the boy asked, smiling as he noticed Ethan was speechless, "I got skills!"

"How?" was all Ethan could say, since this six year old boy could handle a weapon better than him.

"I guess it's in my blood, because I never practice with the real thing, only wooden versions." Joey shoved the dagger back in his pocket, "I picked that thing up after a knife storm, my family don't know about it."

After a few noiseless seconds, Ethan smiled and picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders, "I like you, you're pretty cool... _for a kid." _

* * *

**Yeah, cute little Joey ain't an innocent little boy, totally awesome is more like it. Next chapter probably gonna be about Victoria and Gumball, maybe Ethan and Joey too, but if so they'll be at the end. **

**Ya'll forgot about the unknown guy a few chapters ago, didn't you?! **

**(Didn't proofread this because I'm lazy) **


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Gumdrop Gumball is the heir to the Candy Kingdom, he had two fathers, one of which has a disturbing obsession with the Heroine of Aaa, and worst of all his long time crush thought of him as a brother, a _friend_, nothing more. So when his father Bubba proposed a plan for both of them to find true happiness, Gumdrop gladly accepted the deal.

"V-Victoria?" the boy asked as he opened the heavy door that led to the room she was being held in, looking inside to see Victoria still tied up to the chair. After making sure she was secure, he walked in and looked down at her, smiling.

The girl, however, was growling like an animal and trying to lunge at him. "Gumdrop let me go right now!" she shouted, still trying to pull free of the ropes tightly wrapped around her. "I thought we were friends?!"

There it was, that one word, _friend._ His anger boiled up inside as he stared down at Victoria, she glared at him and continued to speak, "What is up with you and your dad?! You go crazy or something?!" she asked very loudly.

"I didn't go crazy, and my father did not. We just wanted our girls, and I now have mine." he smiled, not a nice smile, the kind of smile the witch gives you before cooking you for dinner. Victoria started to get the hint of what he was saying, "Oh glob Gumdrop! That's disgusting!"

"Why?"

"Because...uh, you're my bro, my cousin! Yeah! You're my cousin, that's not right dude."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Victoria, we are not related, not in the least bit. Me and you, we can be happy! You'll be mine."

* * *

"How close are we?" Joey whispered, Ethan held his hand up and signaled for the young boy to follow him through the surprisingly empty halls of the Candy castle. The two boys had successfully got by the guards outside, but now a more important task was a hand, finding Victoria. Ethan sniffed the air, everything was so _sugary, _picking up the scent was near to impossible in a building built out of candy.

"Wait!" the werewolf boy whispered a little louder than normal, "I think I got it..."

"WHERE?!" Joey asked excitedly, to excited to realize he was talking very loud, loud enough to get the attention of a nearby boy and a tied up girl. Before he could slip up again Ethan smacked a hand over his mouth and moved him toward the scent of Victoria.

* * *

"WHERE?!"

Gumdrop looked over to the door, "Did you hear that?" he asked in a obviously nervous tone.

"_Oh glob that sounded like Joey."_ Victoria thought to herself, "_What the flip is he doing here?!" _her breathing had sped up and Gumdrop took noticed.

"You know who it is, don't you?" he asked, leaning down to look her in the eyes. "Come on-" his hand caressed Victoria's cheek, "-Tell me." his voice was no more than a whisper as the last words spilled from the boy's mouth. Feeling braver, he pulled her into a forceful kiss. "Open your mouth." Gumdrop commanded, never breaking their connection, Victoria continued to struggle.

"No!" she shouted, accidentally letting him deepen the kiss. _"WHAT THE-"_ before she could finish her thought, a very enraged, and hairy, Ethan threw Gumdrop to the other side of the room.

"What did you think you were doing with my girl?!" he shouted, towering over the now cowardly boy. "Do you know what I do to people who touch my stuff? Don't worry, you're about to find out." Ethan took on full wolf from and cornered the candy prince, baring razor sharp teeth he inched closer until...

Victoria and her little brother, who was working on untying her, covered their ears as a loud girly shriek shook the whole castle. Neither of them wanted to look, the sound of clothes and much worst tearing was to violent to even imagine, even making Victoria sick to her stomach. "Ethan!" She called out, eyes still shut tight and now untied hands over her ears, "Ethan STOP!"

The dreadful sounds stopped, all that was left was the quiet cursing of Ethan under his breath. Victoria looked up and her eyes widened in terror as they looked over to her boyfriend, blood running down his face and all over his clothes. On the floor next to him was a very badly...shall we say, _chewed_ Gumdrop. "Is he?"

"If not then I'll be the first one out of this place." Joey stated, staring at Gumdrop in horror.

* * *

**YESSSS! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I think it does. My brain has lost interest in this story, I feel horrible for not updating for such a long time. **

**PLZ forgive me :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, Ethan took that a little to far. I kinda gave him my dog's personality... German Shepherds can be a little overly protective at times.**

* * *

"ETHAN!" Victoria yelled, the boy had not talked for ten minutes, and Victoria and Joey really wanted to get out of the room. He turned around, teeth sharp and bloody. Victoria Abadeer was not afraid of anything, but the fact that the guy that she possibly loves had just killed her once best friend terrified the girl.

Ethan's eyes were now longer olive green, now a bright yellow staring directly at his girlfriend. Ethan didn't like to admit it, but there was no controlling his wolf side after it tasted blood. He slowly walked up to Victoria, the voice inside his head screamed to stop, because this was _Victoria_. But his body thought otherwise, because this was _dinner. _

Just as he lunged at her, Victoria grabbed her little brother's wrist and ran pass him out the door. "Which way do we go?" Victoria asked her brother, still pulling him along after her. She could sense her boyfriend was around here somewhere, watching them like prey. Glob this was creepy.

"Go left then straight down the hall!" the young boy yelled, trying his hardest to keep up with his older sister. He too felt like they were being watch, and his theory was confirmed when a giant wolf/human creature jumped out in front of his sister causing her to stop.

"Joey run." she whispered.

"No! He'll eat you!" Joey protested, the hold on her hand growing tighter.

"Listen, Mom and Dad will flipping kill me if he did anything to you. So please, just this once... listen to me." Victoria nudged him to go, she was still looking up at the beast that towered over her, drooling.

"Be careful." Joey mumbled and ran off, Ethan was to busy planning his attack on Victoria to notice him running away.

"Calm down, it's ok." Victoria said in a very soft, calming tone. Ethan, having no control of himself, jumped toward her. She swiftly moved to the side, avoiding the attack and grabbing onto his arm. "Ethan it's me, Victoria." He shrunk down to his old height, giving the girl holding his arm a curious look.

She pulled him into an embrace, holding tightly as he tried to fight her off. After a minute or two of standing like that, Ethan stopped fighting and was back to normal. Victoria let out a relieved sigh as he pulled away from her, "I'm sorry Vicky, I didn't mean to it was just-"

Victoria shut him up with a kiss, it tasted like... blood. But she was technically half vampire, so the whole event was pretty magical, it being their first _really _meaningful kiss and all that junk. They broke apart and Victoria hugged him around the waist, resting her head on his chest as the couple stood quietly in the empty candy kingdom castle hallway. Little did they know, not to far away her whole family was in horrible danger.

* * *

**I don't really like this chappy, it's poorly written and REALLY REALLY short. But I got really bad writer's block with this story and this is the best I could do, thanks for putting up with me. **

**What? Everyone is giving out cookies? Please, **Throws everyone a pizza****


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Easter! I still got major writer's block with this, and I know everyone said that last chapter was awesome (Thank you!) I feel like I could do so much better.**

**I would like to thank everyone here, ya'll gave me an amazing 52 reviews on this story so far, 66 on "50 shades of Red" plus 13,515 views on there. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**BTW, my mom's cooking Easter ham right now, review and I'll give you some ;)**

* * *

Marshall Lee's appearance had changed a lot over the years, mostly due to him aging normally... Well, he _was_ aging normally, until he put that necklace on. The man no longer wore plaid shirts and ripped jeans, instead his wardrobe was now blue striped suits and red ties. Black hair combed back and out of his red eyes, so Marshall really did change.

His personality, sadly, was completely different. Marshall wasn't a care-free guy with nothing to do and nothing to say. His personality was now so mature. He had taken the position of Vampire King more seriously, and finally agreed to take the Night-O-Sphere out of his mother's hand.

"Marsh, please take it off." Fionna begged, like every time her husband came to visit, which wasn't offend. The Vampire looked away from her pleading eyes, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"I told you this a hundred times, if I do then I'll be risking the lives of my whole family." Marshall protested, "Including you."

This went on for another four minutes, Fionna asking him to take off the jewel, threating to rip it right off if he doesn't. Marshall responding by telling her why he couldn't and floating higher, out of her reach. But just as they were about to give up and watch a movie, Joey came rushing in the door.

"MOM! DAD! VICTORIA! ETHAN! TEETH! DEAD!" the young boy yelled out words, trying to catch his breath after running all the from the Candy Kingdom. Fionna and Marshall's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?!" Fionna asked panicked.

"Ethan went all crazy big wolf creature!" Joey yelled, suddenly both Fionna and Joey noticed Marshall had started watching TV. "Dad?" the boy said confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Fionna said to herself, rage boiling up inside as he calmly flipped through the various channels. When he was distracted watching a bunch of candy girls in bikinis Fionna walked up behind him, grabbing hold of the necklace hanging around his neck. In one swift movement, she ripped it off, throwing it on the ground allowing her son to smash the glowing jewel. "Marshall!" She yelled, getting the now dizzy vampire to turn around.

"Fi?" he mumbled.

"Get your ass up! Victoria's in trouble!"

* * *

Ethan lead Victoria around the many halls of the Candy Castle, both covered in blood. Both running trying to find the exit. A noise up ahead stopped them, the couple frozen and looking in it's direction. Footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway, getting closer. Ethan pulled Victoria into a closet, "Be quiet." he whispered softly in her ear.

If this was any other time, Victoria would probably be arguing about how she was not an idiot and knew to be silent. But instead they stood still, pressed up against each other creating an awkward feeling in the small room, listening as the footsteps got louder and slowly went away. After five minutes of nothing, not even footsteps, Victoria spoke up. "Maybe-"

Ethan slammed a hand against her mouth, but the door creaked open and a pale hand grabbed Ethan's shirt collar, pulling him out and throwing him to the ground. "M-Mr. A-Abadeer?" Ethan asked fearfully, looking up at the man standing above him with an axe bass in his hand.

"That's Vampire King to you." Marshall hissed, about to bring down his weapon when a hand stopped him.

"Dad?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Not now, I've got to handle this kid." he pushed her away, allowing the girl to see that he didn't have on the jewel. Her face lit up, giving him a hug and crying tears of happiness. "You're back!"

"Yeah, yeah... Now please move so I can kill this guy?!" he asked annoyed, Victoria shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Please don't, I love him." she stated, Ethan stood up quickly, taking in her words.

"And I love her!" Ethan yelled, earning a glare from Marshall. "And you can't do anything about that!" he finished proudly, but as Marshall's eyes grew even more red the teenager added, "Unless you don't like it."

"Both of you be quiet, I wanna get Uncle Gumball and make him pay!" Victoria told them both excitedly, Marshall looked down and smirked.

"Oh don't worry, your mom has it covered."

**MARSHIE IS BACK! Fionna's gonna kick some gum butt in the next chapter, which will be the second to last. I feel like I could write so much better...  
**

****Gives everyone my mom's amazingly good honey ham with sweet potatoes** HAPPY EASTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you for reading this**

**BTW, I realize that it's impossible for Fionna to know what Gumball was behind this. But lets pretend, for the sake of this story, that she had some awesome sense that it was him.**

* * *

Fionna came bursting through the tall doors that lead to the throne room, her left hand holding onto a golden sword that stood out among the girly pastel colors that made up the Candy Kingdom Castle. The blonde had searched the whole building, and this was the last one... The only room Gumball could be in. Her blue eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of the King which called this place home. A loud crash made Fionna twist her hand around to the source.

"F-Fionna?" the pink man stuttered, a silver tray with broken tea cups at his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"Why in Glob's name would you steal my daughter?" she growled, running up to the shocked man and pushing him down, "What kind of sick game is this?"

"I-I-I just wanted you!" he argued, shoving her off with a strength not known to many others, it even stunned Fionna. Why did she have to save his butt all the time if Gumball could defend himself? The now enraged blonde stood up and threw a punch at his face, which hit it's target. Gumball groaned in pain and held his chin, weakly trying to return the favor. Fionna dodged the attack with ease and kicked him right in the stomach.

He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, Gumball looked up his once best friend and smiled. "I understand if you want to kill me."

"What...?" she stared at him confused, "Dude, I'm just going to beat the living heck outta you and have you locked up! I'm not a murderer!" she punched the side of his head, causing the man to fall to the floor. "Nobody messes with my family!" she shouted, following the statement with a kick in his side. Then everything blacked out for the pink guy, and Fionna called for Marshall.

* * *

"So whatcha gonna do with him?" Joey asked, sitting on the floor on the throne room next to his sister. Ethan had gone home, and their parents were discussing where to lock the once family friend up.

"How about down in the dungeons here?" Marshall Lee suggested, rubbing his chin and looking down at Gumball, Fionna nodded and called over Peppermint maid. She had arrived right after Gumball blacked out, and Fionna had explained what had happened. "PM would you please tell the banana guards to have him taken down there, please?"

"Of course! You know, I've always had a bad feeling about him, it's a shame..." she said shaking her head in disappointment, "Looks like Gumdrop shall start ruling over the Kingdom now."

"I thought he was dead!" Victoria yelled, "I saw it with my own two eyes."

The short maid laughed, "Gumdrop was a candy person, all he needs is more biomass- Which I can make- and the boy will be good as new!" Peppermint maid looked over to Gumball, "Hopefully he'll turn out better than him."

"Today has been so confusing I think my head is gonna blow up." Joey whispered, holding his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "Why is our family so insane?" the boy asked and the room burst into laughter. "Guys I'm serious!"

"Our Family isn't insane bro." Victoria started, "We're on the verge of being normal and insane, and I like it this way. We are royalty that doesn't live in a castle, we don't have maids, we fight to defend others, and most importantly we stay together no matter what." the girl finished, fist bumping her brother and smiling widely at her parents. Everything was back to normal, the way it should be.

* * *

**IT'S OVER! I finished it! YES! Sorry guys, I just can't write anymore for this. The voices in my head don't want to talk to me about it XD. I'll be started a NEW unrelated story soon, probably AU but of course it will be Fiolee, again I'm sorry if this chappy sucks... Still feel like I could do better. And, the surprise gift for reviewing is...**

**HUGZ!**


End file.
